la aldea oculta entre las sombras
by kamashi-namikaze
Summary: la guerra termino para todas las naciones, sasuke regreso a konoha lo perdonado, ¿mandara murió?, antiguos aliados regresan para vengarse después de 60 años desaparecidos, naruto se encontrara con  nuevos y viejos alidados pero  sera mas fuerte en batalla


Capitulo 1

la guerra acabo, sasuke esta de regreso, todo vuelve a la normalidad pero todo cambia cuando viejos aliados regresan para tomar venganza contra konoga, los amigos nuevos y viejos conocidos podran detener este ataque...

lo siento por el el inicio es mi primer fic a si que no sean tan crueles

* * *

Una oscura noche es iluminada por la luna y por las luces de la aldea ya que es el gran carnaval en la aldea a las afueras de la aldea de en el bosque se escucha un silencio de muerte

¿?: Bien todos saben que hacer ¿verdad?

Sentado en un cuerpo

¿?: Que haremos si nos descubren

¿?: Elimínenlos no importa si sean aldeanos o ninja, solo háganlo

¿?: y que aremos con el hokage escuche que es uno de los sannin

¿?: te refieres a la vieja tsunade no se preocupen por ese insignificante detalle recuerden siempre que los temores de nuestros enemigos son nuestra arma principal ¿no?(con sarcasmo)

Los shinnobis desaparecen en una nube de humo, mientras cerca de allí un grupo de 4 personas se dirigen al claro del bosque donde un montón de puestos y gente se dirigía a allí

Naruto: que bien por fin el carnaval llego, no puedo esperar a comer un delicioso rame (entusiasmado)

Sakura: cierto ya quiero llegar a la fiesta

Sai: ¿qué es esa famosa fiesta?

Sakura: sai si que eres baka no puedo creer que nunca hayas oído del carnaval de la aldea

Sai: en ANBU nunca nos mencionaban sobre fiestas o carnavales como este

Sakura: soka, tendré que explicarte, veras cada año konoha hace un carnaval para honrar a nuestros ancestros que crearon la aldea

Sasuke:además de eso hay atracciones como

Naruto: así en ese lugar te lavan el cerebro que bueno que te uniste a nuestro equipo sino ese viejo demente te hubiera convertido en uno de sus zombies

Sai baja la cabeza de tristeza, sakura pisa el pie a naruto que este se aguanta del dolor ya que le piso tan duro que lo dejo 100 cm bajo tierra dejándolo rojo

Sakura: naruto como eres una persona tan honorable y tan gentil tu nos invitaras todo incluyendo la atracción principal

Naruto: pero sakura-chan no tengo tanto dinero para pagar todo me quedare en la calle TT

Sasuke: eso te pasa por bocón al hablar cosa privadas de otras personas u.u

Naruto:¡TU NO TE METAS SASUKE!(Señalándolo)

Sakura: naruto , sasuke-kun tiene razón no hable de cosas de otro no es así , sasuke-kun(abrazandolo del brazo)

Sasuke: yo y mi gran bocata (entre dientes)

Naruto: que bueno no soy perseguido por una estúpida acosadora que solo esta obsesionada con migo soy el chico mas afortunado (dirigiéndose a sai aun triste)

Sai: gracias por tratar de levantarme el ánimo por decir la cosas de otras personas en especial si se trata de una chica fácil como es pe…

Naruto le tapa la antes de que terminara la palabra asustado, sakura se voltea acercándose furiosa saliendo fuego por los ojos sasuke se aleja de ellos por unos metros

Sakura: ¡BAKAS!

Golpeando al pelirrubio este sale volando chocando contra unos barriles de miel

Naruto: que suerte que caí en este lugar sino me hubiera muerto

Frente a el aparece la peli rosa con una mirada de monstruo como si fuera un demonio le agarra del cuello del chaleco

Sakura: ¡naruto como te atreves a decir cosas de mi peor aun que sai lo diga si que eres un desconsiderado!

Naruto: si…pero no en ese sentido

Sakura: en que sentido (con el puño en frente)

Sai: pero…eso quiere decir que lo que yo dije es que naruto quería que dijera

Naruto: sa...sa…sakura-chan no es lo que tú crees °~°

Sakura: ¡NARUTO!

Naruto: sa…sa…sakura-chan por favor…es un malentendido (colocándose de rodillas rogando por su vida)

La pelirosa lo golpea sacándolo por los aires choca contra una parvada de pájaros llenando se de plumas, un pequeño niño mientras sai recibe un gran golpe en la mejilla

Niño: mira mami es el hombre pollo

Señora: no como crees es solo ese chico naruto

Sai: eso dolió hasta el alma (sobándose la mejilla)

Sakura: tú no tienes la culpa que todos te manipulen

Sasuke: el que tiene toda la culpa es el baka de naruto

Naruto: ¿Por qué todos me echan la culpa de todo? T.T

Sasuke: no te culpamos es solo que eres la única persona que podemos culpar

Naruto: entonces por qué lo le echa la culpa a sai(señalándolo)

Sakura: porque él es nuevo en el equipo y a ti ya te conocemos desde la academia ¿no?

Sasuke: cierto

sakura: bueno dejemos de hablar de ello y vallamos a la fiesta y divirtámonos

Llegando a una puerta muy luminosa llena de adornos y dibujos hecho por los niños de la academia, encima sostiene un cartel gigante iluminado con focas pequeños con el escrito de "la gran compañía de la diversión" a su alrededor pequeños puestos de comida y juegos, en las partes mas lejanas se encontraban escenarios con músicos tocando canciones alegres frente a ellos gente bailando y celebrando,por otro lado se colocaban en posición los explosivos para los fuegos artificiales

sakura: es perfecto para una cita no crees sasuke-kun (abrazando el brazo del pelinegro)

Naruto: si tienes razón sakura-chan (en sus ojos se iluminaron estrellas)

Sai: naruto quiere decir que desea estar contigo a solas como una cita romántica n.n

Naruto: sai no ayudas en nada*(mirándolo con cara de )

sasuke: (pensando) no se para que me molesto con estar con ellos ¬.¬

los pensamientos del pelinegro son interrumpidos por una explosión en el bosque creyendo la gente que son cohetes ,algunos de los ninjas se percatan que en realidad es una señal de alerta

Naruto: que sucede

Sasuke: sera mejor que vallamos a investigar

Sai: estoy de acuerdo contigo

saltando de árbol en árbol van lo mas rápido que pueden al lugar de la explosión, llegando al lugar de lo sucedido los shinnobies se dan cuenta de una presencia distinta que invadía su territorio

Sakura: nos tendremos que separar sasuke y yo iremos por el este ustedes dos por el oeste (por supuesto que venían del sur)

Naruto: eh... sakura-chan no seria mejor que tu y yo fuéramos juntos (

Sakura se va al lado del pelinegro ignorándolo completamente

Naruto: sakura-cha porque eres tan cruel con migo T~T

Sai: naruto todos sabemos que tu relación con sakura nunca funcionara (mostrando una pequeña sonrisa)

Naruto: sai...lo haces por diversión o por que te gusta hacerme la vida imposible |||

Tras varios minutos de caminar se encuentran con un grupo de ANBUS tirados en el suelo inconciente

Naruto: ¿que abra pasado aquí?

Sai: las respuestas ya se revelaran (volteando por todos lados buscando alguna señal del enemigo)

Naruto: ¿pero como vamos a encontrar al enemigo en este lugar esta hecho un desastre?

Salen shuriken entre los árboles directo a ellos

¿?4: vaya que tenemos aquí 2 bichos raros, uno es muy gay y otro tiene cara de tonto superficial

Naruto: ha no puedo creer que no vayas a defenderte sobre ese comentario de gay, sai

Sai: entonces…tú serias tonto superficial

Naruto: ¡QUE DIABLOS ME DIJISTES, BASTARDO!

¿?5: hey, tu solo fuiste baka

¿?4: que niño tan simpático me recuerdas a mi compañero de baka y con cara de tonto

¿?5: no se porque se molestan al mandar a un montón de debiluchos a pelear al cavo van a morir.

Naruto: no se confíen yo un día me volveré hokage

¿?3: Mmm... Bueno kay, iho diviértanse con ellos pero no hagan tanto escándalo escucharon?

Kay: bien será divertido jugar con estos pequeños principiantes miedositos(al quitarse su capucha mostraba que el color de ojos son verdes y peliazul)

Naruto: bah ¡a quien les principiantes y miedecitos al menos yo no me oculto bajo una capa para tapar mi rostro!*

los encapuchado lanza shuryken dirigidos a ellos ,naruto le lanza un kunais a los dos pero desaparece ,sai aparece detrás del otro hombre encajándole su media espada apareciendo una sustitución ,el peli azul aparece frente golpeándole el estomago con una piedra que tenia escondida en su capa

Kay: ojos del infierno no jutsu

usando un sello de un genjutsu a sai a pararse en una pradera frente a el un joven de peligris, en la realidad cae de rodillas el joven sujeta el cuello sai tratando de salir del genjutsu el peligris lo atrapa en un gran charco de pintura amarándolo unas serpientes, los ojos del hombre se ponen de color rojo quedamdo inmóvil mirando su cara cambiando de forma aterrado con ver su rostro

Kay: que sucede no me digas que le tienes miedo a esta persona…eh

Naruto: ahh…suéltalo o te...

el otro Ninja aparece detrás golpeándolo en la espalda quedando al otro lado de ellos

Kay:...o que me vas a matarme o algo parecido no crees

Iho: no te preocupes se que estas ansioso de morir pero no es tu turno, espera a tu amigo será lo ultimo que veas

Naruto: tks ahhh!…(se levanta sacando un kunai para atacar)

***********************mientras con Sakura y Sasuke***********************

Sakura: sasuke-kun

Sasuke: ¿sucede algo malo?

Sakura: porque regresases a la aldea así nada mas como si nunca hubiera sucedido de orochimaru…tu venganza… itachi…destruir la aldea

Sasuke: se te hace extraño eso

Sakura: para venir de ti si

Sasuke: que sinceridad la tuya(siendo sarcastico)

Sakura: solo me preguntaba no te estoy interrogando

Sasuke: que dilema n.n

Sakura: ¿ahora de que te ríes?

Sasuke: con tanto tiempo junto a naruto se te pego lo baka de el

Sakura: tienes razón sasuke-kun (saliéndole una lágrima de risa)

El pelinegro detiene a la pelirosa tomándola de la barbilla, Sakura cierra los ojos acercando sus labios del otro, de la nada salen shurikens directos a ellos

¿?1: miren esto dos pinchositos que tierno

¿?2: quiero vomitar (con asquerosidad)

¿?3: concéntrese en la misión

¿?1: senpai esto no se ve todos los días y menos en la aldea después que lin se caso con su novio eh verdad chicos

¿?3: (Serio) dejemos los chismes para después

Sasuke: salgan de sus escondites cobardes

Sale un kunai callendo al suelo con un sello explosivo esparciéndose una nube de humo

Sakura: no puedo ver nada

Sasuke: Sakura ponte en guardia y protege el pergamino no dejes que tomen

Unas cadenas salen del humo directo a sasuke una lo atrapa en el brazo derecho jalándolo a la dirección donde salio con una gran fuerza desapareciendo en el humo

Sakura: ¡sasuke-kun!

El humo desaparece se ven 3 personas uno de ellos tenia a sasuke colocado en un sello de inmovilisacion

¿?1: vas a hacer una niña buena y nos dejaras pasar

Sakura: y si digo que no?

¿?2: tecnica de sombras jutsu serpientes de cadenas

Las cadenas se lazaron empezando a estrujando a sasuke lentamente

¿?1: o tu novio morirá lenta y dolorosamente lo captasteis

Sasuke: Sakura no dejes que te intimiden

Sakura: ahhh shanraron (acercando su puño directo a ellos)

Uno de ellos da camina a dirección que viene mirándola directo a los ojo Sakura ve como su cara se transforma en un chico de pelirojo

Sakura: ¡sasori!

¿?2: ahora me toca niña. Camina lentamente recibiendo el puño de Sakura

Sakura: no es posible no le afecto en nada

¿?2: como te dije es mi turno ¡técnica de sombras jutsu sombra espectral!

Sakura cae de rodillas, el joven se acerca hincándose frente a ella

¿?2: pobrecilla como has sufrido en todos estos año

Sasuke: alega tus asquerosas manos de ella

¿?2: cállate tú fuiste una de las personas que le han hecho más daño a esta preciosidad

Sakura: sasuke…kun

sasuke: (pensando) sakura

************************de regreso con naruto y sai*************************

Naruto: cómo pueden hacerlo (chocando su kunai con el del enemigo)

Iho: de que hablas

Naruto: ya sabes de qué hablo baka de transformarte de esa manera es imposible para mi, ni siquiera la vieja no puede hacerlo

Kay: hablas de tsunade esa maldita es una de la raíz de nuestro problema

Iho: veras es una técnica es de mi aldea natal algo que ustedes no saben porque tu querida hokage oculto de nuestras existencia

Kay: además esa maldita a hecho cosas imperdonables que incluso merece la muerte

Naruto: como se atreven hablar de esa manera de la baa-chan

Iho parece frente a naruto sacando una espada doble lazando el kunai cortando un pedazo del chaleco saliendo volando el collar de color esmeralda

Iho: no me hagas reir mocoso (enseñándole el collar pequeño con una cara de burla)

Naruto: holle devuélveme mi collar

Iho: tuyo creí que era de tsunade

tira al encapuchado utilizando sus clones de sombras ,corre a ayudar a su amigo mientras los clones detienen al otro ,el encapuchado se quita la capa , reconociendo ese rostro de inocente del peligris con la piel pálida como sai

naruto: no puede ser ,es el hermano de sai

iho: ahh su hermano… yo creí que era un amigo

naruto: maldito

kay: dejémonos de juegos(soltando al pelinegro)

iho: vas a dejarlo o lo mataras después

kay: bueno este chico es muy interesante pero este niño es diferente que los demás

iho: soka , tu también te distes cuenta sobre su chakra

naruto: ahora ¿de qué están hablando?

Kay: no nos mientas zorro de nueve colas

Naruto: (pensando) ¿cómo lo saben?

Iho: nos dimos cuenta desde un principio

Kay: para nuestro líder será una buena noticia

Naruto: ¿su líder?

Iho: es hora de la diversión zorro

***************************con sakura y sasuke**************************

Sakura: ahhh!

Sasuke: ¡Sakura!

¿?1: no pasa nada guapo cuando termine esto ustedes morirán juntos como romeo y Julieta

¿?2: deja de decir cursilerías me dan nauseas

¿?1: con razón nadie quiere salir contigo te falta ser romántico ¬ ¬

Sasuke: no me metan en sus asuntos privados por favor =.=

¿?2: cállate metiche a ti nadie te hablo

¿?1: no seas así con el, que tal un trato dejas que se meta a la platica y te dejare que lo mates primero si

¿?2: esta bien (estrechando se la mano)

Inne-sasuke: que bien ahora me utilizan para tratos que al final me matan…

Unas chispas salen de la mano de sasuke, las cadenas de lo tenían atado se estrujan mas y mas hasta liberarse derivando a las dos sombras

Sasuke: ¡chidori!

¿?2: como es posible nadie se a librado de mis cadenas

Sasuke: alégrate, soy el primero

Se dirigiéndose donde Sakura y el joven pelirojo se encontraban encajando el chidori a su corazón este cae muerto liberando a sakura

Sasuke: Sakura-chan ¿estas bien?

Sakura: sasuke…kun

¿?2: que increíble nadie me a matado desde el tercero…pero eres bueno(de manera terrorífica se levanta como un no muerto)

Inne-sasuke: pero como lo mate justamente en el corazón

Sakura: pero…como

¿?2: ¿impactado? Es normal que me vean así me matan y revivo

¿?6: ¡lo tenemos! XD (gritando de alegría)

¿?2: tardasteis para ser una misión de rango s

¿?6: esto es muy divertido pero que tenemos aquí al famoso sobreviviente uchiha sasuke

Sasuke: soy tan famoso en todas partes no me sorprende

¿?6: para irte con orochimaru por poder que absurdo si que eres débil

Sasuke: ¡qué dices!

¿?6: si eres tan fuerte como dicen pelemos aquí y ahora (preparándose para la pelea)

El grupo se atraviesa evitando que comience la pelea

¿?2: venimos por una misión no a causar una guerra pero llegara ese momento

¿?3: busquemos a los demás deben de haber acabado con esos estorbos (cargando el pergamino)

****************************con naruto y sai******************************

Naruto es derivado quedando en el suelo mal herido

Naruto: bien como tú quieras tendré que usar mi técnica

Iho: no lo creo este va a ser tu último movimiento

Encajándole su doble espada, descubre que era una sustitución apareciendo encima de ellos lanza kunais con sellos explosivos esparciéndose el humo sin dejar ver a los ninja distrayéndolos sale en busca del pelinegro

Naruto: ¿cómo te encuentras, sai?

Sai: un poco mareado (tratando de levantarse)

Iho: creíste que nos engañaría con esa sustitución con ese sello que patético

Kay: por fin te liberasteis de mi genjustsu eres más listo que los demás

Naruto: sai ese es tu hermano

Sai: ese maldito a utilizado un jutsu de transformación

Kay: fue muy útil en haberte atacado primero para saber todo sobre tus amigos

Iho: ahora nos falta conseguir información y matarlos antes que avisen a la hokage

Naruto: no lo permitiré ¡tajuu kage bushin no jutsu!

Aparecen 100 clones rodeando a los ninjas tratando de ahorrar tiempo

Kay: esto es unos juegos de niños

Iho: hay que ponernos serios

Kay: claro que no, recuerda solo somos distracciones

Iho: ok

Kay, iho: ¡ invocación de los dos soles no jutsu!

Se desvanecen en la oscuridad del bosque los clones los buscan, apareciendo de tras de dos clones quedándose inmóviles

Clon: hey ¿te sucede algo?

Desaparece recibiendo shurikens los clones empiezan a atacar a los dos clones que actuaban de manera extraña el pelirrubio recibe descargas en su cuerpo

naruto: pero ¿qué es esa energía?

Kay: tu cuerpo o mejor dicho tus clones están siendo controlados por unas de nuestras criaturas

Naruto: ¿una de sus criaturas?

Sai: se refiere que el animal que invoco esta dentro de dos de tus clones

Iho: vaya no eres tan inútil como creí

Kay: para pertenecer a la raíz de ANBU eres muy listo has leído muchos libros

Sai:(pensando) significa que cuando quede en ese genjutsu tuvo tiempo en registrar mi mente

Kay: no solo tu mente sino también tus sentimientos y debilidades

Sai: como…aah

El pelinegro trata de pararse pero cae cerrando los ojos lentamente quedando tirado sin ninguna reacción

Naruto: ¿¡sai, sai que te pasa amigo!

Kay: a no te dije la mejor parte me encargue de entrar a su fuente de chakra como me quedaba poca energía asi que tome la mayoría de la zulla

Iho: ahora soy yo que está dentro de ti

Naruto: (pensando) que me está pasando no puedo moverme es como si mi cuerpo…

Iho: fuese controlado como una marioneta

Sin poder moverse el encapuchado tocando su frente cállenlo de rodillas

Kay: espero que estos chicos sean útiles para nuestros planes

Voltea al ver a los clones peleando entre si

Despertando el pelirrubio enfrente de una gran puerta llena de agua a un nivel de los pies ve una figura grande entre lo profundo del otro lado del portón frente a él una joven con una capa el pelirrubio se acerca a ellos con lentitud al sentir su presencia el encapuchado se voltea con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Iho: lo sabia tú tienes al zorro de las nueves colas

Zorro: vaya hace tiempo que no veo a un ninja como tu

Iho: me alagas al menos alguien si nos recuerda

Zorro: tú fuiste uno de los aprendices de mandara o me equivoco

Naruto: ¿aprendices de mandara?

Zorro: tu y tu aldea saben cómo sacarme de este lugar (saliendo burbujas rojas de las puertas tomando forma del zorro)

Zorro: después de todo ahí es donde se creó el pergamino

Naruto: ¿nani?

Iho: tendré que matarte mocoso, pero hare tu petición amigo

El ninja se desvanece el pelirrubio ve como la esencia del zorro sale de su prisión sale corriendo tratando de salvarse buscando la salida entre el gran laberinto quedando en un callejón sin salida

Naruto: maldición

Zorro: eres mío

Lazándose sobre el pelirrubio desapareces regresando a la realidad despertando junto a él un lobo con una katana y con una marca en su pata derecha igual que los ANBU en forma vertical atacando a los ninjas si poderles hacer daño

Naruto: pe...pe...pero que es...eso

kay: tu de nuevo creí haberte eliminado bueno no importa acabare contigo (saca su katana)

el lobo se mueve a una velocidad que casi nadie podía ver rasgando el brazo a los dos enemigos

iho: pero que peste eres no se porque todos en la aldea te protegen si en realidad te odian

sacando su doble espada cortando un pedazo de pelo de la bestia sacando sangre quedando indefenso ante los ninjas

naruto: (pensando)será mejor que lo ayude antes que empeoren las cosas pero antes una sorpresa (viendo por el este uso rayos de luz del sol)

Kay: maldicion ya casi amanece

por su descuido es atacado con una mordida del lobo quitándole un pedazo de piel , kay lo lastima con su katana quedando débil naruto lo sorprende con

naruto: ¡RASENGAN! (dirijido al estomago)

kay: malditos mocosos como los detesto desearía matarlos ahora

Iho: espero que venir a este lugar aya balido la pena no crees

Kay: que es lo pero que nos pueda suceder

¿?2: Que todos supieran que fueron derrotados por unos niños

Iho: ¡jikary-senpai!

Llegan Sakura y sasuke tras otos 2 ninja con una banda igual como el del lobo

Sakura: ¡naruto, sai están bien!

Sasuke: esos hombres tienen el pergamino del primero

Naruto: ¿nani?

es su espalda carga con un pergamino grande encima arriba de una rama de un árbol aparecen otros encapuchados uno de ellos levanta a kay herido por la batalla y ayudando a iho

Jikary: sera mejor que nos vallamos ya amaneció fue divertido jugar con ustedes así que adiós

desaparecen en una nube de humo los clones controlados caen desapareciendo , naruto ayuda a sai a levantarse dirije su ridada al lobo transformándose en su verdadera forma ,en una chica muy hermosa de peliroja de su misma edas tabaleándose por la herida en sus pecho ,sasuke aun con el brazo adolorido y los clone ayudan a los jounnin a levantarse y llevarlos al hospital y Sakura cura la herida de la extraña chica

************************en el despacho del hokage************************

Tsunade: y bien…cual es el reporte

Sakura: sai se encuentra en el hospital por con los otros jounnins, sasuke tiene el brazo lastimado pero no grabe y la extraña joven además un grupo de ninjas muy extraños que sus técnicas no son particulares que incluso esos hombres...

Tsunade: ¿esos hombres que?

Sakura: uno de ellos se transformo en Sasori sin usar genjutsu

Shizune: que dices como puede ser posible

Tsunade: ya veo hace tiempo que veo a uno de ellos u.u

Sakura: a quienes tsunade-sama

Shizune: se refiere a…

Tsunade: si, a ninja de la aldea oculta entre las sombras

Sakura: ¿la aldea oculta entre las sombras? Nunca he escuchado de ella

tsunade: el tercero lo prohibió hablar de ella por peligro que abría si se supiera su secreto

Sakura: que secreto

Shizune: pero tsunade-sama como es que no me lo dijo

Tsunade: tu solo eras una niña cuando sucedió

Un silencio invade la oficina

Tsunade: esto es información ANUB entendido

Sakura: (asiente)

Tsunade: (seria) esa aldea le pertenece a la antigua región de sol del este

Sakura: pero como…

tsunade: esa aldea era más superior que otras aldeas era pacifica cuando jiraiya, y yo fuimos a una misión destruimos su paz inconscientemente , pero orochimaru lo empeoro

shizune: ¿pero como sucedió?

Naruto entra atrás de el le sique la peliroja, en su pecho le pusieron una venda, tsunade reconoce el broche en su capa de la peliroja

Naruto: ¿qué sucede?

tsunade: nada

Sakura: no nos presentaras a la chica nueva

Naruto: °/° aah…si ella es tazuki

Tazuki: hola n.n (asiendo una reverencia)

Tsunade: bienvenida a la aldea te presento a Sakura

Sakura: hai

Tsunade: …y a shizune

Shizune: hola

Todos se dan cuenta de la reacción de la joven al reconocer a tsunade su cara se transforma de dulce a odio, ton ton sale del los brazos de shizune directo a los de la nueva chica quedándose tranquilo en sus brazos

Tsunade: ¿sucede algo?

Tazuki: nada n.n

Shizune: parece que a ton ton le agradaste mucho

Tazuki: que lindo cerdito como me gustaría tenerte de mascota

Tsunade: es muy cariñoso al final te lo queras llevar

Tazuki: ¿usted es la hokage?

Tsunade: si

Tazuki: esque parece de 21

Tsunade: tan joven me veo nadie me había dicho eso

Shizune: (pensando) tengo un mal presentimiento

Tasuki: me da tanta risa

Tsunade: ¿que te causa tanta gracia?

Tazuki: se hiso una cirugía plástica para verse joven o se robo la cara de alguien

Tsunade: que chistoso * (venitas)

Naruto: creo que la hiciste enojar (susurrándole)

Tazuki: al contrario le gane para ser una ancianita de 50 o más (riéndose en el oído del pelirrubio)

Tsunade: ¡ESCUCHE ESO! * (Lanzando su tasa de te)

El cerdito despierta corriendo a brazos de shizune asustado

Tazuki: me refería de otra forma

Tsunade: sigue hablando antes de que te lance otra cosa

Tazuki: me refiero que usted es una kunoichi muy respetable en esta aldea como he oído entre sus habitantes incluyendo aldeas de las fronterizas

Shizune: qué bueno que no dijo otra cosa

Tsunade: entonces te perdono por esta vez

naruto: que alivio (limpiándose la frente)

Tsunade: pensaras quedarte un tiempo ¿verdad?

Tasuki: no lo se tengo que atrapar a esos traidores lo antes posible

Tsunade: lo sabemos pero necesitamos tu ayuda para poderlos identificar así sabremos para que necesitan el pergamino antes que lean su contenido y sea un gran problema

Tazuki: mmm…de acuerdo me quedare un tiempo para ayudarlos

Naruto: hey a donde vas?

Tazuki: voy a conocer el lugar

Tsunade: entonces ten esto

Tazuki: ¿una banda y dinero para qué me servirá?

Tsunade: para que no ataquen a tus compañeros

Tasuki: que me importa fueron ellos quien me traicionaros pero lo tomare como un obsequio de bienvenida y voy a conocer la aldea

Tsunade: si tanto deseas entonces…

Sakura: (pensando) pobre quien se quede con ella

Tsunade: sakura te acompañara en tu visita y te quedaras con ella

Sakura: ¿¡NANI…¡? °o°

Tazuki: está segura que sería buna idea quedarme con esta bruja

Sakura: ella tiene razón… hoye

Tsunade: claro ustedes dos pueden ser grandes amigas

Naruto: claro…sino se matan primero (hablando entre dientes)

Sakura le golpea saliendo un gran chichon en la cabeza

Naruto: Sakura-chan porque siempre eres así con migo T T

tsunade: (pensando) pobre , sigue siendo tan tonto

Tazuki: (pensando) que fea y sensible es con razón naruto le tiene miedo *

Sakura: (pensando) me da mala espina esa chica*

Mirando se con cara de desprecio naruto tenia miedo que iniciara una pelea tazuki

sale de la oficina jalando del braso a naruto con cara de inosencia sabiendo que se metio en una pele a de mujeres Sakura se queda mirando a esa chica tsunade y shizune se dan cuenta de ello

tsunade: sakura ¿te ocurre algo?

Sakura: no es nada maestra

Tsunade: no nos constates todo

Sakura: tiene razón

Tsunade: toma asiento

Se sienta con la mirada abajo

Tsunade: ahora cuanto me lo que sucedió

Sakura: el ninja que dirigía la misión utilizo a sasuke para distraerme cayendo en su trampa

Shizune: sakura-chan ¿qué te hicieron?

Sakura: de una forma utilizaron un genjutsu avanzado (aguantando las lágrimas)

Tsunade: ya veo es muy doloroso más si se trata de usarlo en contra tuya

Sakura: ¡como se hubiera sentido de verlo una y otra vez ese recuerdo que trata de olvidar no sabe cuánto odie mi vida por unos instantes! (Saliéndole algunas lagrimas)

Tsunade: sakura, todos hemos tenido muy malos recuerdo diciéndonos a nosotros mismos que solo era un mal sueño que al despertad las personas que amamos no están junto a nosotros

Tazuki: ¡me estas llamando estúpida naruto-kun!

Naruto: no…no, claro que no pero fue muy…

Tazuki: muy que…muy grosero de mi parte yo solo decía lo que verdad que vi en ella

Naruto: si sabemos que es verdad pero tan poco tienes que exageres al menos que seas una bocona contándole las verdades a cualquiera que se te pase por tu camino…sabes que mejor me callo

Tazuki: sabes que mejor me voy de aquí antes de que me pegues la estupidez

Naruto: eeh…espera no puedes ir por allí así no mas te puedes descubrir

Tazuki: ¡cállate baka!

Sakura: será mejor que separe a esos dos antes que se maten uno al oro

La pelirosa se levanta directo a la puerta con la cara abajo

Tsunade: Sakura…no te preocupes

Sakura sale de la oficina, naruto y tazuki se levantaron del suelo después de haber peleado entre ellos, se alegra un poco, tsunade reconoce esa mirada.

Tsunade: tú también tuviste esa sensación cuando la miraste a los ojos

Shizune: si, esa chica es muy diferente

Tsunade: ya vistes la cicatriz en su cuello

Shizune: cree que paso algo después de que usted que orochimaru fuera para esconder sus experimento

Tsunado: no lo sé pero sea lo que sea que paso en esa aldea tuvo que ser muy importante

Shizune: será mejor que vaya a por los informes de ANBU para tenerlo todo listo (dirigiéndose a la puerta)

Tsunade: shizune

Shizune: dime Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: cuando regrese kakashi y yamato diles que quiero hablar con ellos

Shizune: claro (abriendo la puerta)

Tsunade. Y una cosa más (levantándose a cariando al pequeño cerdito)

Se le queda viendo seriamente se queda un silencio total tsunade rompe el silenció

Tsunade: quiero que vigilen bien a nuestra invitada…

Countinuara…

* * *

bueno espero que les alla gusta agreguen su comentario para poder mejorar este fic

tratare de subir los fics cada 2 o 3 semanas y si no subo

es que estoy ocupada

gracias por verlo n.n


End file.
